Hulk Like Tony, Bruce Also Like Tony
by ConnorCat
Summary: Bruce spun to glare at him. "Do you think this is funny? I'm not your pet. I don't need a playground." He could see the reflection of green in his irises flashing in Tony's. ((Tony x Bruce. Mostly fluffy. Mostly friendship. Working up to the good stuff. Rated M for further updates.))
1. The Green Room

**Author's Note:**  
 _Hi all! This is my first ever Tony x Bruce ficlet. I've never written either of them before. I only just got into The Avengers. My knowledge on the two of them is very limited at this stage. So hopefully it's not too bad. Below the cut is the first part of it. I'm not sure how long it will be, it's mostly just a oneshot. I'm hoping to write a series of ficlets. Basically, the plot is that Tony has added on a whole new floor with a room for Bruce to Hulk Out in. I've read this idea in many different fics, and it's one of my favourite headcanons._

 _So please read, enjoy, and review! And hopefully I'll write some more to add to this one. (I have bipolar disorder 2, and sometimes I only write during mania)._

* * *

Bruce had been living in Stark Tower for a few months now. He had never felt so welcomed and so at home as quickly as he had there. As soon as he climbed into Tony's sports car that day The Avengers saved Earth, and they drove off together, he knew things were finally going to be different; he knew he was going to find happiness.

Initially, whilst the welcoming had been warm, and his every need had been tended to by both Miss Potts, and J.A.R.V.I.S., Bruce did struggle to feel comfortable in Tony's home. Not because of Tony, or anybody else there, but because Bruce still did not trust himself after thirteen years. Thirteen years since his accident within the radiation lab, and he still didn't trust himself not to breach control in any situation. Sometimes, the slightest bang, or even Tony's loud music, could cause Bruce to become anxious and wary that The Other Guy might come out to play. But luckily, it never happened, and his panic attacks started to settle down.

Today, Bruce was working in the lab, as usual, on his latest Hulk experiment. No matter how hard he tried, he could not seem to produce the results that he wanted, despite having been absolutely certain that his particular methods were going to work this time. His patience was starting to wear thin, so he took a moment to sit down in his swivel chair, closing his eyes to breathe and calm his senses.

"No luck again, today, Brucie?"

Bruce jumped slightly, and opened his eyes to look at Tony. "No. Again." He tried to hide his frustration.

Tony leaned against a workbench and folded his arms across his chest. There was a small glint in his eye and Bruce only wondered what he was up to. He was familiar with that look, and it usually (always) meant trouble. Namely for him.

"You've got the look. You're doing the look, Tony. What is it?"

Tony mocked surprised. "What look? I'm innocent! Oh, I see. By 'look' you must mean how incredibly handsome I am." He flashed his best, full-of-himself smirk.

Bruce felt the tips of his ears go red at the comment, but ignored him. "I know you're up to something."

Tony pushed off the bench. "Come on; I've got something to show you."

Puzzled, but equally curious, Bruce followed his friend out of the laboratory where they then almost immediately stepped into an elevator. He watched as Tony punched in an entirely new number on the switchboard: level 36, and then had his face scanned for security, which was unusual. This was the new floor Tony had been building over the past month on the South Building where Bruce's lab and quarters were, and he wondered why it required security to reach it.

"You're showing me the new floor?" Bruce questioned.

Tony just smirked knowingly in response, and stepped out of the elevator as it dinged open. They stood in a lengthy hallway with minimalist decorating, and only one door, which was directly adjacent to them. Tony motioned for Bruce to open the door. What he came face to face with, was definitely the least he had been expecting.

Behind this door, was an enormous room, in both length and height, built quite like a warehouse. There were chains hanging from the ceiling, incredibly large barrels and crates piled together, and a few medium-sized trucks. A few marble statues could be found as Bruce scanned the room, as well as large piles of bricks and boulders. The walls were padded with soundproofing foam, and there were no windows to be seen. Bruce wandered around the warehouse for a few moments, taking it all in. And he was no fool.

"Tony..." He could feel his fists clenching.

"What do you think?!"

Bruce spun to glare at him. "Do you think this is funny? I'm not your pet. I don't need a playground." He could see the reflection of green in his irises flashing in Tony's.

"This is not a playground. I call it The Green Room."

"Built especially for me, huh?" Bruce was breathing heavily. He backed away just in case until there was 250ft or so between them.

Tony kept a steady, calm fixture on him. "The H - The Other Guy isn't your enemy. He saved your life. And I think you should be able to let him loose every once in a while. It's not healthy to keep in your anger."

"People have died because of my anger! I have destroyed CITIES because of. MY. ANGER!"

And that was it. The Other Guy took over completely. He roared and roared as his muscles began to grow and expand, his flesh becoming bright green, and his clothes tearing to shreds. He gained balance, and quickly whipped around to fixate a glare on Tony. The rage within him burned and boiled like the flames of Hell, and he wanted nothing more than to pick up the puny scientist and squash him like a bug.

"Hulk!" Tony bellowed. "I made this room for you! I made it so you can feel better! I made it so Bruce can have a break! Do you know who Bruce is?"

Hulk only hollered in response, frantically grasping a nearby crate and hurtling it in Tony's general direction. He jumped in the knick of time, and knelt down on his knees, holding his hands out in surrender. Hulk raised his fists, ready to pound him into the concrete floor, but felt his anger subside momentarily as the puny human shouted his name again.

"Hulk! I'm not the enemy! I made this room for you because I want you to feel happy! I want Bruce to feel happy!"

Hulk lowered his arms. "Hulk not pet. Bruce no want playground."

"I know..." Tony answered slowly. "This is so you can smash whenever you feel like it. So you can blow off steam."

"Not playground?"

"Not playground; Green Room. To smash. Whenever you want."

"Hulk smash now?"

"You go your hardest, big guy. I'll wait outside for Bruce, okay?"

Hulk grinned. "Hulk like Tony. Bruce also like Tony."

He then proceeded to turn around and begin demolishing the entire warehouse.

* * *

Tony exited The Green Room and took a seat on the floor outside. Why hasn't he thought to at least put a chair here? That was certainly stupid on his behalf. Now he would get a numb ass waiting for Bruce to finish his demolition time. It could be an hour before he -

Abruptly the door opened, and Bruce popped his head out sheepishly. "Um… I need some clothes…"

Tony grinned, and motioned toward the one thing he DID have built into this hallway. "Wardrobe right there, built into the wall. Just press on it. I'll keep my back turned; promise."

Bruce rolled his eyes before Tony stood and faced the direction opposite the wardrobe. He heard the smallest sound of the mechanics of the wardrobe in working, and then some rustles of clothing. He could hear material as it was being sashayed and pulled up Bruce's legs; the sound of a cotton shirt enveloping the scientists muscled arms and shoulders. Tony had to suck in a breath for a moment at the thought, his own personal feelings coming out a bit too much for his own comfort.

"Are you decent?" He cleared his throat.

Tony felt a hand tap him on the shoulder, and faced Bruce who had chosen a purple shirt (figures), and designer label jeans. He was smiling at Tony; that soft, gentle smile where his brown eyes always reminded Tony of a puppy. "Thank you." Bruce said, tenderly resting his hand on Tony's arm.

It was all he could do not to take Bruce's face in his hands right then and there and kiss the absolute life out of him, so Tony just motioned for Bruce to follow him as he stepped into the now open elevator. There was an awkward silence between them for a few moments, which was incredibly unheard of for Mr. Tony "Always Has the Last Word" Stark. He was truly battling with himself whether or not to make a move on Bruce. Not because he didn't think Bruce was attracted to him; hell, who _wasn't_ attracted to Tony? It was more that he wasn't sure if Bruce was romantically interested. Sure, they bonded over science _a lot_ , and Bruce seemed to put up with his self-absorbed, douche-baggery, but that didn't necessarily mean he was interested.

"Uh, Tony?" Bruce shook him. "The elevator. We're on my floor… You coming?"

Tony shook his head clear and looked at Bruce who had pressed the "keep open" button on the elevator so he was able to stand in the opening. He was staring at Tony with a puzzled, yet quite honestly, adorable look on his face.

Fuck it. "Go on a date with me."

Bruce went bright red. "W-what?" He stammered.

"Tonight. Let me take you out for dinner. Anywhere you want."

Tony watched as the scientist considered this for several moments, wringing his hands together, and avoiding eye contact. Tony was sure he had blown it given the body language he was receiving. Argh, he should have asked much more romantically, or at the very least in a subtler fashion instead of freaking poor Bruce out and putting him on the spot.

"You know what? Forget I even asked. I was being stupid. Ignore me." Tony said quickly.

Bruce's head snapped up. "What? No! Tony I… I just haven't been on a date for… Thirteen years…"

"So… Is that a yes?"

"Just promise me that we can go somewhere quiet, okay? Too much stimulus can be… Not good."

"Anywhere you want, Bruce. I swear. I wanna do this right. For you."

Bruce blushed again and seemed to hesitate, before stepped forward and pressing a shy kiss onto Tony's cheek. Then he backed out of the elevator slowly, grinning at Tony, the redness still present in his cheeks. As he turned to head in the direction of his quarters, Tony saw a slight spring in Bruce's step and he too grinned to himself. And now, he had some preparing to do for his date tonight with none other than Bruce Banner.


	2. The Date

**Author's Note:  
** _Hello, all! I finally updated! Told ya I would! I couldn't help myself but to put some smut in already, so I hope you're all here for that. There's also some cute stuff. Let's face it, Tony and Bruce are just cute in general. Anyway, I'm planning to write a few more ficlets to add to these, so hopefully you all stick around for them! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2: The "Date"

Bruce stared at himself in the mirror of his private bathroom, checking for the tenth time if his appearance was going to be good enough for the date Tony Stark was taking him on tonight. Actually, he was more concerned with what Tony himself was going to think of it.

The other scientist had only one request, which was to wear another purple shirt, and then whatever else Bruce thought suited best. Bruce was beginning to think Tony had a thing for him in purple shirts. God, he still couldn't actually believe Tony had a thing for him at all. He was completely out of Bruce's league, honestly. But he was happy regardless, and both nervous and eager to go out with him tonight.

As he exited his quarters, Bruce saw Tony was waiting for him outside, leant against the wall directly parallel. Naturally, he had a glass of scotch in one hand. He always looked so nonchalant, so cool; so… sexy. Bruce blushed deeply at this thought and smiled bashfully at his date. Tony was arrayed in a very nice, slate grey suit, as well as some rather expensive looking dress shoes. Bruce felt rather underdressed in his simple (requested) purple shirt, brown slacks, and matching loafers.

He groaned. "Tony, you didn't tell me I had to dress formally!"

"You look great." Tony chuckled, stepping over and resting his glass on the nearby end-table. "We're not going somewhere that fancy."

Bruce had told Tony they could go anywhere so long as it was quiet, and Tony had promised that they would be going to the quietest restaurant in Manhattan. But now, based on his attire, Bruce wasn't entirely sure. Though, he trusted Tony, and tried to calm his nerves, inhaling deeply before exhaling with what he thought had been a quiet sigh.

Tony reached out for Bruce's face, resting his hands gently on either cheek. "Try to relax. I spent a lot of time planning this, to make sure you would be okay. You're… You're important to me, Bruce. I don't want to screw this up."

Bruce sucked in a breath, almost speechless. He uttered, "Thank you."

The other scientist smiled, briefly looking down at Bruce's lips before glancing back to his eyes. Bruce felt his pulse quicken. It had been thirteen years since he had kissed anyone, and that somebody had been a woman. He wanted so badly to kiss Tony, but he was so incredibly anxious that he would get too excited and The Other Guy would ruin things. He bit his lip. Tony's dark eyes were so full of want, and seemed to be saying nothing more than "Please."

Bruce licked his lips, heart beating in his ears, and closed his eyes. He felt a thumb very gently trace his bottom lip, and then his mouth came in contact with Tony's. Goosebumps shot up all over his arms, his pulse quickening at an alarming rate, and Bruce all but melted into the kiss. He felt Tony's arms snake around his waist, and press them closer together, making his breathing hitch. Bruce just barely pulled away, their lips still dangerously close to each other.

"I'm worried…" Bruce admitted quietly.

Tony pressed their foreheads together. "That you'll get too worked up and He will ruin things; I know you are. But it's okay. Really. This doesn't have to go any further, and if it does, it can be at whatever pace you're comfortable with."

Bruce tried to relax his body as best as he could and slow his heart rate. He refused to let The Other Guy ruin his chance with Tony; his chance to be intimate with Tony. Granted, he was already incredibly nervous, since he hadn't been this close with somebody for thirteen years, but this was important to him. As soon as Bruce had met Tony, from the moment he had walked onto S.H.I.E.L.D.'s airship that day, and flaunted his incredible intellect, he had felt an enormous attraction. So he wasn't going to jeopardise this.

With a deep breath, he took Tony by the hand and led him into the bedroom area of his quarters. Bruce was half expecting him to have that cocky, knowing grin of his in place, but was surprised to see that the other scientist was staring at him quite lovingly; softly. He took Bruce's other hand in his.

"Kiss me again."

Tony dipped down. "Yes, sir."

Their lips came in contact, and Bruce reached up to take Tony's face in his hands so he could deepen the kiss, insinuating his need and urgency to be intimate with him. Tony responded by mirroring the action and clinging gently onto Bruce's curls, his fingernails lightly scraping at his scalp. Bruce almost purred, and started to move backward so to guide them to his bed. His leg hit the bedframe, and he allowed himself to be lowered down onto the mattress, pulling Tony down onto him, relishing in the delicious heat of human contact again.

Tony sat up abruptly to pull his blazer and tie off, tossing them to the floor. He then stared down at Bruce, eyes raking up and down his body. He was breathing hard, but remained still, only touching with his eyes. Bruce took hold of Tony's hands and moved them to the first button on his shirt, encouraging him. Slowly, the other scientist began to unfasten Bruce's purple shirt, keeping their eyes locked together. Bruce leaned up on his elbows so Tony could then push the material off of his body, and was pulled into another kiss. He felt Tony's tongue pushing into his mouth and let out his first moan; he had almost forgotten what that felt like.

He felt his face flush as they pulled away. "Uh, sorry… It's been a while…"

"Bruce, I've said this before, you're holding back and you need to strut. Just let it all out."

Tony was right. He needed to let go. It had been so long, and it was time to give himself what his body and soul so desperately wanted; probably even needed. So he laid his head back down onto the bed and pulled Tony down onto him again, reaching up to unbutton the other scientist's shirt. Bruce threw it onto the floor beside Tony's other clothes. He glanced up for a moment at Tony's arc reactor, a feeling of gratitude filling him at the reminder that Tony was alive and well.

He pulled their bare torsos together, his hands roaming the muscles on Tony's back. Tony pulled Bruce up a little so he was straddling his lap, and their crotches rubbed together briefly. His mouth fell from Tony's as he let out a deep, guttural moan. He wrapped his legs around Tony's waist and ground their erections together, their moans filling the room. God, he hoped that Tony had closed the door behind them.

"God, Bruce," Tony groaned into his mouth. "You are so so beautiful. I've wanted you for so long."

He looked into his dark eyes, gently tracing Tony's jawline. "So much for our date." He chuckled.

"Shit. I completely forgot."

"It's fine, honestly." Bruce grinned. "Where were you going to take me, though?"

"One of my personal favourite restaurants: Lincoln Ristorante."

Bruce facepalmed. "Tony! That's an expensive place! A formal place! And probably extremely busy."

"I booked it out just for us. For the whole evening. So there would be no other people."

Bruce stared at him. Tony really did that just for him? He had wanted so desperately to impress him with a fancy restaurant, and also take care of him? It was honestly the most consideration anyone had ever given him. He could feel his throat swelling at the thought.

"Oh, crap. That's too much isn't it? It's too much. I shouldn't have done that. Wait, why are you crying?"

Bruce wiped at his eyes with his arm. "Tony Stark, you are the sweetest guy I've ever met, you know that? I can't believe you did that for me."

Tony's demeanour relaxed, and he started to smile, lowering Bruce back down into the bed as he pressed their mouths together. Bruce lazily pushed his tongue into Tony's mouth and the two of them laid there for a few minutes, completely tangled together, when Bruce felt his pants tightening again. He blushed and rolled to his side so he and Tony could look at each other properly.

"Um, Tony…"

Tony smirked. There it was. That cocky, knowing grin. "It's okay. I'll handle that. If you definitely want me to."

Bruce bit his lip and nodded, feeling his heart rate increase as Tony began to palm him through his pants. He let his eyes fall closed, and moaned quite loudly despite himself as he felt Tony begin to kiss his neck and unbuckle his belt. This felt so good and so right, and honestly, Bruce wasn't sure he was going to last very long once Tony started to actually… Do whatever it was he was going to do.

"Let me know if you want me to stop, okay?" Tony said before kissing him. And then he reached into Bruce's briefs and started to jerk him off.

A loud gasp escaped Bruce's mouth as the pleasure filled his body. He clutched at the bedclothes, his toes curling into his socks, tipping his head back and trying to keep a lid on himself. He felt Tony stop momentarily to pull his pants and underwear completely down, and then get straight back to his incredible hand talents. Bruce was feeling a little selfish though, and decided he needed to return the favour.

With a deep breath, he reached down and worked on opening up Tony's own trousers, moving quickly to undo his belt and pull him out from his boxers. He was surprised at how comfortable he was in doing this, but Tony's loud moans were very encouraging and so he mirrored the movements he was receiving.

"Don't hold back, babe," Tony breathed into his ear. "I want to hear you."

He groaned noisily in response, feeling his body shuddering. "F-fuck!" He stammered. "Tony I'm – I'm so close!"

He had missed these sensations; the hotness of his body, the growing blankness in his mind, and the ever closer feeling to release as he got nearer and nearer to his climax. They were both working each other quite hard by this point, and Bruce was ready to lose it. It had only been about five minutes since Tony started on him, but he was desperate and very much on the brink. He felt his body begin to shake, sweat running down his abdomen, and the familiar tightening in his balls as his orgasm started to take over.

"Tony! Tony I'm – "

The other scientist moaned back. "Come for me, Bruce. Please come for me, baby. Let go."

That was all it took, and Bruce let out one final cry of pleasure before he could feel himself spurting out all over his stomach, some shooting up by his chest. It was the longest orgasm he had ever had, like waves crashing over him as he continued to squirt and squirt. He could feel Tony's own semen oozing down his fingers, and hear his moans in his ear. Holy shit.

Tony rolled off of Bruce and spread out on his back, his chest heaving. They both laid there for a few moments, hot and sticky with bodily fluids. Bruce reached between them to lace their fingers together, realising too late that his own hand was still covered in Tony's come. They looked at each other and burst out laughing, both too lazy to even care.

"This was some date." Bruce finally managed to get out between his laughter.

Tony leaned up on his elbow to dip down and kiss him briefly on the lips. "Best date I've ever had."

"Me too." Bruce murmured in reply, smiling.

"So, shall we order pizza?"


End file.
